Nuestra Primera Misión
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Itachi narra sobre la primera vez que él y Deidara tuvieron una misión, juntos, en el país de la nieve y de cómo esa misión les cambio la vida. "Reto Itadei: Nuestra Primera vez"


Título: Nuestra primera misión

lResumen: Itachi narra sobre la primera vez que él y Deidara tuvieron una misión, juntos, en el país de la nieve y de cómo esa misión les cambio la vida. "Reto Itadei: Nuestra Primera vez"

Advertencias: Lemon

Capitulo Único

¡¿Cómo que tendré que ir con él?!- gritaste enojado cuando el líder te explico la situación- ¡Primero muerto antes de ir con él!-

Si no hubieras dejado a Tobi afuera de la cueva cuando se vino la tormenta, él iría contigo, pero gracias a tu egoísmo ahora esta con un fuerte resfriado, y alguien tiene que ir contigo- dijo el líder

¿Por qué tiene que ser él?-

Hidan y Kakuzu están en una misión, Zetsu está en la aldea de Suna, Kisame fue a "comprar" medicamentos para Tobi, Konan y yo debemos cuidar de él y bueno a menos que Sasori reviva de la tumba…-

Ya entendí- dijiste entendiendo el sarcasmo- ¿Adónde es?-

En el país de la nieve- respondí rompiendo mi silencio- Hay que buscar una flor llamada: "Rosas de Hielo", hay un mito que dice que dan un gran poder al usuario….-

Vaya hasta las flores dan poder-interrumpiste ya irritado

Su misión es ver si tal mito es cierto o no-

¡¿Es todo?! sabe que puedo hacer esto solo ¿no?-

El líder, tenía una venita en la cien, se notaba que estaba a punto de golpearte, decidí agarrarte del brazo y llevarte fuera de la oficina del líder, una vez afuera te solté, ya iba ir a mi habitación a prepararme, cuando sentí tu chakra más cerca de mí, sabía que significaba, me di la vuelta en un veloz movimiento y logre agarrar tu puño, que originalmente me iba a golpear.

¡No te atrevas a volverme a tocar!- me amenazaste

Estabas a punto de sacar al líder de sus casillas, aparte Deidara deberíamos llevarnos bien si vamos a trabajar juntos.-

Ese "juntos" no existe, hm-

Lograste zafarte y te fuiste de ahí, tus palabras se repitieron en mi mente una y otra vez, "Ese juntos no existe, hm. Realmente me odias así ¿Qué hice para que me odies de esta manera?, no he hecho nada malo, figurativamente, tal vez en esta organización, nadie puede ser amigo de nadie, pero hay que admitirlo, uno llega a sentirse muy solo.

Ya estaba en la salida del escondite, ya llevaba casi media hora esperándote, hasta que por fin viniste, sacaste una de tus aves de arcilla y te montaste en ella.

¿Esperas una invitación?-

….-

De un brinco me monte en el pájaro y entonces le ordenaste que levantara vuelo, es hermoso ver todo desde arriba, es increíble el privilegio que tienes en cada misión, te vi de reojo, aun seguías molesto quise romper el hielo y dije:

Las figuras de arcilla que haces… ¿Las conservas?-

¿Qué? Claro que no, yo creo que el arte es efímero nada dura para siempre, por lo tanto no las conservo, por más lindas que sean no las conservo, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Porque has hecho esculturas muy hermosas y luego las borras de la faz de la tierra.-

¿Crees que mi arte es….hermoso?-

Antes de que exploten, sí.-

Te volví a ver de reojo estabas más rojo que un tomate, no sabía si era por enojo o por vergüenza, luego la expresión que hiciste me hizo feliz, te vi sonreír, siempre estabas enojado o serio al igual que casi todos los miembros de akatsuki, verte sonreír me alegro el día, tal vez y solo tal vez ya no me odias tanto.

*Horas Después*

Llegamos al puerto donde zarparía el barco al país de la nieve, las aves que hacia Deidara no soportaban el frío, nos escondimos en el bosque cercano para cambiarnos de ropa, debíamos parecer aldeanos que volvían a su tierra natal para evitar sospechas, ambos estábamos de espaldas cambiándonos de ropa, no parabas de amenazarme decías.

Si te volteas te mato-

Ya te oí Deidara, 50 veces- susurro lo ultimo

Los 2 somos hombres ¿No?, ¿Qué vas a tener tú que yo no tenga?, una vez que terminamos de vestirnos, compramos los tiquetes y fuimos al barco, este zarpo 15 minutos después.

Es increíble el teatro que tenemos que hacer por una simple flor- dijiste mientras veías el mar semi congelado

Pero esa simple flor puede darnos poder.-

Si pero ni siquiera sabemos si realmente da poder-

A eso vamos, a ver si es cierto o mentira.-

¿Y qué pasa si es mentira?- me preguntaste con cierto nerviosismo

Reza por que el líder nos tenga compasión.-

¿¡Acaso que es nuestra culpa!?- dijiste molesto para luego irte

…-

Ya habíamos entrado a la frontera del país lo note por el frío, yo había traído un abrigo y una bufanda, comencé a buscarte por todo el barco hasta que te encontré, estabas en un rincón tratando de calentarte, vi tus manos las bocas estaban tiritando de frío es mas parecían estar azules, habías traído pantalones largos y botas pero tu camisa era de manga corta, muy corta, me quite el abrigo y te lo di.

No ne..ne..necesito tu compasión-

No lo tomes como compasión tómalo como necesidad-

….-

Alargaste la mano hasta el abrigo, estabas temblando mucho, tome el abrigo y te ayude a ponértelo, los temblores cesaron un poco, te abrase, con el fin de darte mi calor corporal, me diste una mirada asesina o eso tratabas, tus ojos estaban entreabiertos, casi parecías estar llorando, tenías las mejillas teñidas de un color rosa y tus labios no paraban de temblar.

Solo te estoy dando mi calor corporal, deja de ser tan arisco-

…-

Te abrazaste más a mí, yo llevaba mi bufanda y llevaba un suéter, por lo tanto estaba bien, te seguí abrazando por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a puerto, te separaste de mí y te alejaste, quise seguirte pero me detuve.

Tome mi mochila y baje del barco me estabas esperando y una vez que baje, te fuiste en el camino directo a la aldea no tuve de otra que seguirte.

Una vez que llegamos a la aldea fuimos a buscar un lugar para hospedarnos pero por alguna extraña razón casi todos los lugares estaban llenos, que yo sepa aun no estamos en épocas especiales o alguna celebración.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que por fin hallamos un lugar donde quedarnos, era un lugar algo caro pero después me las arreglaría con Kakuzu.

Bienvenidos, ¿van a pasar la noche o por una semana estamos en oferta.-

"Que alivio"- pensé

Solo esta noche, dudo que lo que vayamos a buscar dure tanto, hm.-

Perdonen mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Qué están buscando?, tal vez pueda ayudar-

Buscamos una flor llamada: Rosa de hielo-

Itachi cállate- me susurraste molesto

¿Rosa de hielo?, oh esa flor con razón todos los lugares están tan llenos… perdón me estaba hablando sola creo que mejor se quedan por una semana, las rosas no florecen hasta la próxima semana.-

¿¡Que?! Es enserio.-

Sí pero vale la pena… digo si quieren… no nada hablándome sola esta vez, en fin si quieren ser los primeros el domingo tienen que estar a las 1:00 am en el pie de la montaña la que tiene una casa cerca ahí vive una vieja ermitaña que cuida de las rosas si van antes los maldecirá y los convertirá en lobos… o eso dicen.-

Se dio la vuelta y nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación una vez que entramos vi cómo te desplomabas en una de las camas yo tome la otra, saque un libro de mi mochila y comencé a leer, teníamos que esperar una semana así que empecé a matar el tiempo.

Desvié la mirada y te vi haciendo tus figuras de arcilla yo me levante de la cama y te quite el búho que habías terminado de hacer.

¡Uchiha, dame eso!-

Espero que tengas suficiente dinero para pagar lo que vas a explotar y que yo sepa nadie puede saber que estamos aquí.-

¿Y que si quiero explotar la villa entera?, no es de tu interés.-

Vi como intentaste levantarte pero te agarre del brazo y te tire de vuelta a la cama, para luego ponerme encima, agarre tus manos y las puso encima de tu cabeza dejándote en cierta forma vulnerable.

¡Suéltame, Uchiha!-

Itachi, mi nombre es Itachi y si es de mi interés.-

Méteme en todas las ilusiones que quieras pero tú no me mandas-

Entonces te meteré en una para ver si te calmas- dije activando mi sharingan

¡Suéltame!-

No, no hasta que me respondas una cosa, si lo haces te dejo ir- me miraste fijamente al ver que desactive mi sharingan- ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que nunca te duchas con los demás, después del entrenamiento general? ¿Por qué solo lo haces cuando no hay nadie? Y sobre todo eso ¿Por qué me odias?-

De un momento a otro me escupiste en la cara, estaba molesto y harto, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría tolerar esto, no tolero que me odies sin razón alguna, es tan estúpido este pleito sin razón alguna, o por lo menos yo no sé la razón, me limpie la saliva de mi cara y me acerque más a tu rostro…

Suéltame o te juro que… mph-

Te había silenciado con un beso, al parecer era la única forma, además hace tiempo que quería probar tus labios, eran tal como me los imagine dulces y suaves, abrí los ojos y vi tu rostro habías cerrado los ojos y te acercabas más a mí, tratando de profundizar el beso ¿Lo estabas disfrutando?, solté tus muñecas y te abrase más a mí y sentí como ponías tus manos en mi cabeza tratando de hacer el contacto más profundo.

Cortamos el beso por falta de aire, me volví a acercar a tu rostro, estuve a punto de rozar tus labios, pero pusiste 2 dedos en mis labios haciendo que me detuviera.

Lo siento, no puedo- dijiste nervioso

Te deje ir, vi cómo te levantabas y te ibas al baño, al parecer tenías a alguien más, pero bueno valió la pena cuando duro, tal vez aun le tenías luto a Sasori, después de todo fue tu amante, decidí dejarlo por la paz y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté a media noche por un ruido proveniente del baño, vi la cama de Deidara vacía, me iba a volver a dormir pero este vez te vi salir del baño vestías una yukata celeste con blanco y llevabas el cabello suelto el cual te llegaba por la cintura, tengo que admitir que te ves hermoso, luego vi cómo te ibas a la ventana te quedaste viendo el oscuro cielo del cual caían copos de nieve.

¿Cuándo se acabara esto? ¿Cuándo dejare de tenerle miedo?

Deidara ¿a qué le temes? ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir por las noches?, quiero saberlo para protegerte ¿pero cómo saberlo? Apenas toleras que estemos en la mismas habitación, no puedo ganarme tu confianza o tu amistad y mucho menos tu amor… ¿he dicho amor?, pero…tengo que admitirlo, desde hace mucho tengo ese sentimiento por ti, no estoy seguro si es realmente amor porque después de la matanza de mi clan, no estoy seguro si puedo sentir tal cosa.

Deidara- te llame haciendo que te sorprendieras - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Nada de tu interés-

¿Quieres dejar de ser tan arisco?- me levante- Yo no te he hecho nada, no te he lastimado, no te he metido en ningún genjutsu, no te he hecho nada de nada.-

Me miraste sorprendido y asustado a la vez, te alejaste de mi intentaste correr pero diste un mal paso y te torciste el tobillo para luego ir a parar al suelo, claro que te logre agarrarte, pero inmediatamente me golpeaste y te deje caer.

¡Agh!- gritaste al impactar contra el suelo

Deidara, tranquilízate solo quiero ayudarte-

No es cierto, déjame ya-

Escúchame…-

¡No quiero nada de ti porque te odio!-

Tus palabras nuevamente me hirieron, te deje ir, me levante del suelo y me fui a la cama, para seguir durmiendo, iba a ver si eso me aliviaba el dolor, no del golpe que me diste sino el dolor de mi corazón.

*Una semana después*

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en el pie de la montaña donde estaban las rosas de hielo, aún estaban cerradas pero se podía ver la belleza que poseían brillaban como cristales y al tocarlas era como estar tocando un algodón, pero aun así no estábamos seguros si brindaban el poder que la organización necesitaba. Vi que te acercaste a las rosas y las tocabas con cuidado, no podía decir quién era más hermoso las rosas o tú.

Ya está amaneciendo-

Vimos como el sol se elevaba por el oriente, luego vimos como las rosas lentamente abrían sus pétalos dejando ver su interior habían 5 diminutos diamantes en el interior de la rosa.

Ya florecieron si quieren tomen una- dijo una voz

Nos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía esa voz era la vieja ermitaña de la que nos habló la recepcionista, la anciana venia acompañada de un lobo gris el cual no dejaba de mirar a Deidara.

Llegaron antes pero no por eso los voy a maldecir como a Kichiro- dijo señalando al lobo dejando en claro que lo que dijo la recepcionista era verdad – Bueno que esperar corten una antes de que los demás vengan.-

¿Los demás?-

Si ¿Qué ud y su pareja no vinieron a cortar la rosa para que esta hiciera su amor eterno?-

¿Disculpe?- dijimos confundidos

Ya veo no son de aquí, son iguales a ti Kichiro , los de otras aldeas tienen la mala costumbre de decir que las rosas del hielo poseen los poderes del universo o cosas por el estilo, cuando en realidad, si tienen poder pero no de ese tipo, los aldeanos vienen con su pareja para cortar una rosa y así declaran su amor eterno ni la muerte misma podrá destruir tal amor.-

Nos quedamos mudos al oír eso, el líder no matara al saber esto, te volví a ver, pero te habías ido, la anciana me señalo la dirección donde te habías ido, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pasaron unos minutos, hasta que pude ver adonde estabas, poco a poco me fui acercando, hasta que te abrasé por la espalda para evitar que te fueras corriendo.

¡Suéltame!- ahí vamos de nuevo -¡No me toques!-

Deidara ¡Ya cálmate!-

¿Cómo quieres que me calme?... ¡Si te tengo miedo!-

Al oír eso te solté, te dirigiste hacia un claro y te sentaste ahí, yo me quede a unos metros de distancia, así que era yo, yo soy esa cosa que te da temor y no te deja dormir.

Danna me dijo que una vez tuviste novia, y cuando asesinaste a tu clan también la mataste, mataste a todo ser querido tuyo excepto a tu hermano, por eso te tengo miedo.-

¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?, aunque quisiera no puedo matarte eso sería traicionar la organización-

…-

¡Responde!-

¡Que yo te amo, ¿Cómo sé que si me correspondieras mi amor, no me mataras después?!-

No podía creer que habías dicho eso ¿tú…me…amas?, me acerque poco a poco hasta llegar al claro donde te sentaste, me senté a la par tuya, con cariño te agarre del mentón he hice que me volvieras a ver, tenías los ojos entrecerrados y unas lágrimas salían de ellos, no podía tolerar verte así de triste y asustado, no quiero que pienses que soy un loco desquiciado o un monstro. Te abrasé con cuidado para que no te asustaras, no deje que bajaras la mirada lentamente me acerque a tus labios y te bese con ternura, quería que supieras que yo…yo…también te amo y que no sería capaz de matarte sabiendo que me amas.

Yo también te amo y no sería capaz de hacerte daño o matarte sabiendo que me amas.- dije una vez terminado el beso

Itachi…-

Lentamente te acosté en la nieve, volví a besarte esta vez con más cariño y pasión que antes, pusiste tus manos en mi cabeza y la presionaste, haciendo el beso más profundo, lentamente comencé a desabrochar los botones de tu abrigo, cuando termine abrí tal prenda pero para mi desgracia tenías un suéter debajo del abrigo, no perdí el tiempo y me quite el abrigo junto con la camisa de red que tenía, estaba ardiendo por lo que el clima me refrescaba, no sentía ningún frio y si lo sintiera sé que me calentarías y yo a ti.

Hace calor- dijiste mientras te quitabas la camisa, y luego seguiste besándome- no hace tanto frío como esperaba…¡Mph!-

Había aprovechado que te habías quitado la camisa para acariciar tu pecho, ya entendí porque no querías que nadie te viera, tu cuerpo, o tal vez solo lo que veía, es muy afeminado, tenías varias curvas que los hombres no tenemos.

Lo sé es raro- dijiste muy apenado – Pero es hereditario, en mi familia cada 5 generaciones nace un hombre afeminado, ¡pero que quede claro que no soy mujer solo por tener el cuerpo así!-

Yo nunca dije que lo fueras-

Me miraste feliz, para luego besarme, aproveche que estabas distraído y comencé a tocar esos botoncitos rosa que al tacto se volvieron rojos y duros por las caricias que te estaba brindando, soltaste varios gemidos que morían en nuestro beso, lo corte por falta de aire y comencé a besar tu cuello mientras seguía tocando todo tu cuerpo, hasta detenerme en el borde de tu pantalón, lentamente comencé a quitártelo dejándote completamente desnudo, me separe un momento y quede en las mismas condiciones.

Itachi… ¡ahh!-

No pudiste seguir hablando porque había comenzado a acariciar tu miembro, vi como clavabas las uñas en la nieve al parecer esto era nuevo para ti, nunca le diste a Sasori tu primera vez eso me alegra, continúe besándote para no ponerte nervioso, luego de esto, tome una de tus manos y la lleve a mi entrepierna, entendiste el mensaje y comenzaste a masturbarme, sentía como tu mano hacia maravillas en especial cuando sacabas la lengua de la palma de tu mano aumentando el placer, yo como premio comencé a masturbarte aún más rápido me concentre en la punta para que te fuera más placentero.

Comenzabas a gemir más fuerte sentía como tu miembro temblaba en cualquier momento te vendrías, al igual que yo, pero pare y quite tu mano de mi erección y yo quite mi mano de tu miembro también. Me miraste molesto, pero yo solo sonreí y te di un beso en la frente, luego con cuidado te puse bocabajo, soltaste un gemido al sentir la nieve en tu miembro…

¡Ahhh! Está muy frío-

Yo te calentare- dije metiendo 3 dedos en mi boca

Oye…¿Qué haces…ahhh….shoto-

Había metido 2 dedos en tu entrada, los cuales se deslizaban con facilidad en tu interior pero me costaba moverlos, estabas muy apretado, metí un tercer digito, note como te hacías para atrás haciendo que mis dedos fueran más profundo, a la vez te masturbabas para recibir más placer, quite los dedos de tu interior y los remplace con mi miembro.

¡Ahhhh!... es…muy….grande… Itachi me vas a partir a la mitad…. Ah-

Tranquilo no te voy a lastimar-

Ah..ah..ah-

¿Deidara?-

Al parecer ya no sentías dolor, estabas gimiendo de puro placer comencé con las embestidas lentas, con miedo a lastimarte pero al ver que no lo hacía aumente el ritmo, aumentando el placer tus paredes no tenían piedad con mi miembro podía jurar que me estabas cortando la circulación pero era delicioso sentirte. Creo que estuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que hice que te sentaras encima mío, pude apreciar tu rostro, tenías los ojos cerrados, las mejillas las tenías muy rojas, aproveche y te volví a besar. Te abrasaste más a mí y yo te respondí el abrazo.

Itachi…ahhh… te amo, te amo…ahhh, no me dejes… no me abandones-

Yo igualmente te amo jamás…ahhh…. Te abandonare siempre estaré ahí para ti-

Me corro… Itachi..ah-

Córrete conmigo… Dei-

Cuando menos me lo espere te corriste, manchando mi pecho y a la vez el tuyo, sentí como tu interior se contraía, tus paredes me apresaron y no puede ir más allá y me corrí adentro. Me desplome en la nieve caíste encima de mí, te abrase, no quería separarme de ti, ahora sé que no me odias, todo lo contrario y eso me hace feliz, desearía que hubiera una forma para estar más juntos.

Itachi-kun-

¿hmm?- ¿Itachi-kun?, me agrada

¿Quieres cortar una rosa conmigo?-

No podía estar más feliz ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?, solo sonreí y te volví a besar dejando clara mi respuesta, rápidamente nos vestimos y volvimos al pie de la montaña pero nos dimos cuenta que ya no había ni una.

Hay no-

Vamos tiene que a ver una en algún lugar.-

Itachi mira..-

El lobo que estaba con la anciana comenzó a escarbar en la tierra desenterrando una rosa la cual una vez quitada toda la nieve de encima, se hazlo orgullosa he inmediatamente se abrió, nos acercamos a la rosa y la cortamos juntos iba a darle las gracias al lobo pero este ya se había ido, de repente un resplandor rojo salió de la rosa esta luz se divido en 2 y se impactaron en nuestros pechos, nos abrimos un poco el abrigo dejando ver lo que esa luz hizo había un tatuaje de rosa en donde debería estar nuestro corazón, en el centro de mi rosa estaba la inicial de Dei, y en la de él estaba la mía, la rosa desapareció, ambos nos miramos felices y nos abrazamos, nada podría separarnos no podía sentirme más unido a ti.

Nos fuimos del pie de la montaña al hotel a recoger nuestras cosas, cuando de pronto gritaste…

¿¡Que le diremos al líder!?, nos matara.-

No lo hará, primero sobre mi cadáver antes de que te toque a ti, aparte ahora ese es el menor de mis problemas, quien diría que esta misión cambiaria nuestras vidas.-

Jijiji-

¿Qué pasa?-

No es cualquier misión Itachi, Es o fue nuestra primera misión.-

Sonreí, y te bese, tenías razón no era cualquier misión era nuestra primera misión…juntos.

_*Fin*_


End file.
